


Happy Anniversary

by RobotoBot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotoBot/pseuds/RobotoBot
Summary: You give Reinhardt a nice present to wake up to in the morning to celebrate your anniversary.





	

"Nng, liebling, you sure woke up in a good mood. What brought this on?"

You grin at the large man in front of you, his head turned sideways in an attempt to hide the rosy blush across his pale cheeks. You slide down his body again, his cock sliding against your cloth-covered folds once more as he brings a hand to his mouth, trying to cover up the delicious groan he let out at your actions. 

"Well, it is our anniversary, I figure I'd wake you up with a nice surprise."

"Is that so?" He watched your movements, hips moving across the slowly forming tent in his boxers.

"Hold on, this isn't safe klein maus, we're still in our quarters, everyone will hear us, maybe we should wai-" His words cut off as a moan leaves his lush lips, your hips still grinding down on his slowly hardening cock, your panties getting more and more wet as you hear the effects of your movements. This time you don't stop, moving at a relentless pace, giving no time for your lover to try to resist the pleasure given to him. 

"It's fine Reinhardt, everyone's asleep already." You reach down into his boxers, your fingers slowly gliding around the object of your affection. You lick your lips in anticipation, your lovers hips moving towards the friction of your hand slightly, his large hands holding your hips in place. Your other hand moves towards the back of his neck, your head moving towards it as your lips kiss a path from his neck to his ear.

"Besides, it's always better if you know you could get caught." He lets out a noise of pleasure as you leave a particularly hard mark on his collarbone, his composure failing as he holds your hips tighter and moves your body against his length, the head of his cock rubbing against your clit deliciously. 

"You're so mischievous liebling, what am I to do with you?"

His hands move to your shirt, pulling it away from your body, revealing your lace bra and panties, a set you only bring out for special occasions. You smile as you see the look in Reinhardt's eyes, pupils widening a bit.

"This is all for me, correct?" His fingers curl around the hem of your panties, ripping them off without any effort, the same treatment going to your bra.

"Hey! I just bought those!"

"Maybe you should wear stronger underwear, meine süße. And besides..." He pulls away his own boxers, revealing how hard he's become from your previous actions, the top of his cock flaring an angry red. "I'm sure I can figure out some way to repay you." With both of your lower regions exposed, he pulls you away from him for only a moment, letting his whole body fall into the bed haphazardly. He looks towards your face, your eyes glued towards his rock-hard length, nearly drooling at the sight of his precum leaking from the head. You lick your lips before reaching out to touch, before Reinhardt stops you, your face morphing from aroused to surprised. 

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Nein, I wanted to repay you for the wonderful gift you woke me up to."

Your face still stuck in confusion, he sits up slightly and picks you up by your hips, letting you sit right above his chest, the fluffy white strands leaving a slightly pleasurable feeling as he looks back up at you, his grin as wide as ever.

"I will never get used to this, you still look as beautiful as the day I saw you." 

You blush and look away from him, his words repeating in your head. You look back at him, taken aback.

"Where is this coming from Rein? Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I'm not so sure about that." He watches your face, a smile gracing his face. "It was flattery that led you to accept my offer of dating in the first place, but let me get back on topic meine geliebte." He lets his fingers glide across the skin of your thighs, his large fingers tickling you a bit as you begin to squirm around his chest, the sensations beginning to get to you.

"I want you to know how much you mean to me, I want you to know how much I love you." His hands move up towards your breasts, pinching a nipple before going back to your thighs, bringing you two closer than before.

"I want to worship you, meine maus. Let me show you how much I need you in my life."

He finally lifts you up again, your thighs encasing his head as he moves your folds towards his face, his nose brushing slightly against your throbbing clit, beard rubbing against your thighs. Shivers move down your spine at the act. 

"Reinhardt..!"

You don't even have to see his face to tell that he enjoys your reaction very much, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe from your dripping folds back to your clit, his tongue not letting up its assault as your grab his hair, the pleasure causing you to grind your slit against his tongue, your chest heaving in an attempt to catch your breath. As you thought it couldn't get any better, you felt his thick tongue move deeper and deeper into your aching folds, the action forcing you to lose all composure, your thighs quivering from the intense pleasure, fingers harshly grabbing at the white strands of hair as you moaned his name like a prayer, your voice only getting louder and louder as he lapped up your juices with more intensity, beard rubbing against the insides of your thighs as his fingers left bruises on your skin. You felt it move inside of you, the movement driving you wild as he hit your g-spot, your body spasming slightly in pleasure.

"Reinhardt, baby, please don't stop."

"I would never think of such a thing."

You feel yourself falling off the edge, your legs turning to jelly as he slowly flicks his tongue over your clit repeatedly, your hands releasing his hair and moving up to play with your breasts, catching a nipple between your index and thumb as you watch your lover at work, your hips moving by themselves against his face. You finally meet your end when Reinhardt catches your clit between his teeth, sucking harshly against the tiny nub as you scream his name, your fluids running down his chin as you collapse against the headboard in an attempt to calm your breathing, the German man below you licking up every last drop of juices leaving your slit, sitting up on his elbows to look at you, body still shivering from the intense orgasm. You look down at him in awe, his lips still shiny as he grins at you. Once you catch your breath you ask him a question.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

The ever present grin returns to his face as he sits up fully, back leaning against the headboard as he puts you in his lap, you immediately laying your head on the white strands on his chest, running your hands through them.

"I'm assuming that means that I was good?"

"If the noise I made wasn't proof enough, then yes, that's exactly what I meant."

"You're a real comedian," he drawls, "But I mean it, did you enjoy my gift?"

"Oh did I." You reply, reaching up to kiss the man you loved, a small noise leaving your throat as you realized he still tasted like you, his tongue darting out against yours. You pull away and grind your ass against his hard-on, said man letting a hiss escape his mouth at the sudden contact.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you now?" You let your slick folds slide across the length of his cock, positioning yourself over the tip, lightly poking at your entrance. "Since you gave me such a great gift, it's only fair that I return the favor, no?" With that you slowly let your body fall, his length moving deeper and deeper as Reinhardt tried his best not to move, the feeling of your walls squeezing him leaving him breathless. Your back arched as you took his whole length, your insides feeling full as you have an experimental movement of your hips, loving the feeling of his dick inside you, hot and throbbing as Reinhardt tried to keep his self control. You brought his hands to your bruised thighs, your fingers intertwining with his as you moved your head under his chin, leaving small kisses under his collarbone. "You can move now, don't try to hold back."

He moved you up and down his cock, slowly at first, but faster as he felt you relax in his arms. You already feel yourself close to release, your legs shaking as he slams into you, the noise of your ass meeting his hips obscene as he holds you closer to him, surrounding your senses with nothing but the feeling of his body around you, enveloping all five senses as you lose yourself in the feeling, mouth hanging open as you willingly bounce yourself on his cock, moans leaving your mouth like a broken record, his name a mantra on your lips.

He moves his head towards your neck, peppering it with kisses and bruises, each one leaving a bright red mark against your skin. He admires his handywork, occasionally pressing a kiss to the marks to sooth them as you feel him panting, his breathing fanning across your skin.

"Liebling, I'm so close." He begins, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. "You feel so good around me, all nice and tight. You truly spoil me." You can feel him growl against you, his movements becoming erratic as you feel him getting larger inside of you, heat emanating off of him in waves. His thrusts become deeper as he continues, letting himself go as he embraces the feeling of your warm heat tightening against his cock. "I can't live without you, meine maus, meine geliebte." You can see him trying to hold back, sweat rolling down his forehead. Even when you two are having sex, he's still trying to look out for your safety, unfortunately that wasn't going to fly here.

You move to grab at his chest, your fingers digging into the soft flesh of his pectorals, using them as leverage to move your hips faster, the noise of your ass against his thighs evident as you moved in closer, forcing him to look into your eyes.

"Come on big guy, this is our anniversary; Key word "our." I want this to feel just as good for you as you want it to feel good for me. I want you to lose yourself Reinhardt, show me a good time honey."

"I don't want to hurt you-." "You won't." You interrupt, your arms curling around his neck. "I want this just as much as you do." You move towards his ear, your teeth nipping the shell of his ear.

"Fuck me Reinhardt Wilhelm. I want you to show how much you really love me."

He felt something ignite inside of him at your words, stopping his thrusts completely. For a moment you thought you said something wrong, until you looked back into his eyes, an animalistic glint replacing his usual happy demeanor. 

"So, that's what you want, is it?" His voice dropping several octaves.

"It's okay if your not comfortable Rein-" Your words were stopped short as he lifted you away from girth, only to slam you back down in one stroke, your voice catching in your throat. He smiled, but not his usual smile, this one was nearly feral, all sharp teeth and harsh undertones, his eyes looking at you as if he was going to eat you up.

"I'll make sure to give you a time you won't forget."

He set up a brutal pace, never slowing down as you felt your body go limp, your mind filled with only thoughts of his cock sliding through your heat, the subtle ache of your legs going numb as you screamed his name on repeat, your voice nearly going hoarse. You were sure that everyone could hear you two outside of the door.

You feel him bite down on your shoulder, his hands holding your thighs tightly as he comes in thick spurts, your back arching from the intense pleasure, your own release following soon after as you come with his name on your lips. You fall against his chest, your body feeling absolutely exhausted. Running your hands across his chest, you enjoy the quiet between you two, listening to the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm sorry about your bruises."

"Don't apologize. They felt good, and it gives me something to show off later today."

"Always the show-off."

"Anyone would show off if you were their boyfriend."

You feel him chuckle beneath you, planting a small kiss on your forehead.

"Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too Reinhardt."

He laughed, running his fingers through your hair. "I'm sorry, I think I heard you say something?"

"Don't be a jerk Wilhelm, I know you heard me. Or maybe your old age is getting to you?"

"This old dog still has a few tricks."

"As I've just learned."

You can hear his laugh reverberate in his chest, the noise deep in his chest. It was moments like this where you truly realized how much you loved this man.

"So are y'all done fucking in there? Ya missed breakfast by the way."

You sigh, Reinhardt laughing in embarrassment at the comment.

"Were we that bad?"

"Winston suggested to get you two soundproof walls."

"Okay, so very bad."

Reinhardt laughs again, this time out of amusement. "I thought you said it was better when others could hear?"

"It's not funny Wilhelm."

"You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious."

"Can you two stop bickerin' like an old married couple and get out here already? Soldier wants to talk to you two about "Workplace Conduct." A better word for it would be you two screwin' like rabbits."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this took me a lot of effort to make, My goal was to surpass my word limit on Yakuza, and to be as descriptive as possible, I think I did pretty good this time around. Leave a critique in the comments guys, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
